Peeta Mellark, aliado de profesionales
by missfrankenteen
Summary: Peeta había pasado toda la noche despierto, sin poder ni querer pegar ojo. No podía dejar de pensar qué haría a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuviera rodeado de veintitrés personas dispuestas a matarle a la primera oportunidad presente.


**Disclaimer: desgraciadamente, Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen. Por eso no tengo unos cuantos millones de más en mi cuenta corriente.**

* * *

Peeta Mellark, aliado de profesionales

Peeta había pasado toda la noche despierto, sin poder ni querer pegar ojo. No podía dejar de pensar qué haría a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuviera rodeado de veintitrés personas dispuestas a matarle a la primera oportunidad presente. Había discutido un posible plan con su mentor, Haymitch. Era algo tan fácil como _corre hacia el bosque, busca una fuente de agua y mantente vivo. Ni se te ocurra meterte en la lucha_. Él era el primero que deseaba echar a correr y mantenerse alejado de la masacre hasta que no hubiera otra opción que matar a algún tributo para conservar la vida, pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo: Katniss. ¿Qué haría ella? Peeta confiaba en que hiciera caso de Haymitch y no se acercara lo suficiente a la Cornucopia, tentada por algún arco y su correspondiente carcaj lleno de flechas, como para verse inmersa en la carnicería inicial.

En este momento, Peeta estudia rápidamente las caras de todos los tributos durante esos eternos sesenta segundos anteriores al comienzo de los Juegos. Casi todas comparten un mismo rasgo: incertidumbre, miedo. Excepto las de los profesionales. Sus caras muestran cierta anticipación, están deseando que la carnicería empiece para poder poner en práctica todas las técnicas que les han estado enseñando desde que tienen memoria. Luego se fija en Katniss e intenta descubrir el primer movimiento que hará. Porque de la decisión de la chica depende la suya propia.

Katniss le mira una vez y Peeta puede sentir la confusión en sus ojos a pesar de que los tiene medio cerrados por el reflejo del sol. Ella tampoco sabe lo que hará, cosa que le hace sentir más calmado. Peeta sacude la cabeza señalando hacia el bosque, esperando que le vea y le haga caso, que salga corriendo hacia el bosque porque es lo más sensato que podría hacer en estas circunstancias.

Y de repente, sin previo aviso, suena el gong, comienzan los Juegos del Hambre y todos los tributos salen disparados rápidamente hacia la Cornucopia en busca de suministros. Todos menos Katniss y Peeta, que se quedan congelados en su sitio durante unos segundos. Peeta mira a Katniss de nuevo antes de echar a correr hacia el bosque y esconderse en un lugar algo alejado, pero desde el cual puede verla. Está tan nerviosa que no sabe hacia dónde ir. Los primeros tributos comienzan a caer entre una lluvia de cuchillos, hachas y demás armas afiladas. El suelo se tiñe del color de la sangre y Peeta está a punto de salir corriendo hacia la Cornucopia cuando una chica del Distrito 2 cargada de cuchillos comienza a perseguir a Katniss y a lanzar sus proyectiles directos a su cabeza. Pero no tiene que hacerlo, porque ella intercepta uno de esos cuchillos con una mochila de color fosforescente y echa a correr sana y salva hacia el bosque.

Cuando cae la noche, Peeta ha encontrado el lugar perfecto desde el cual ver todo lo que se cuece cerca de la Cornucopia, donde los profesionales tienen su campamento montado, sin que ellos le vean a él. Lo peor es que tanto el frío como el hambre acechan y Peeta pronto comienza a sentirse mareado, y más viendo toda la cantidad de comida que los profesionales han conseguido juntar en su campamento. El chico decide dar algunas vueltas por los lugares cercanos buscando alimento. No hay absolutamente nada.

Peeta intenta que las ganas crecientes de llevarse algo a la boca no le hagan cometer ninguna locura, como salir corriendo hacia la Cornucopia y robar algo de comida para que sus tripas dejen de quejarse. Los habitantes de su distrito son conocidos por estar acostumbrados a la hambruna y, aunque su cuerpo se haya acostumbrado a comer más y mejor durante su corta estancia en el Capitolio, ahora no es el mejor momento para dejarse llevar por el hambre. No con un grupo de personas custodiando la comida y con las armas preparadas para matarle si se acerca. Decide ignorar el hambre por el momento, lo más importante es conservar su vida para así proteger a Katniss. Recoge algunas hojas y se cubre con ellas tras tumbarse en el suelo, con la esperanza de que no se le vea.

Unos gritos le despiertan cuando está a punto de amanecer. Desde su escondite puede ver cómo algunos profesionales se preparan para salir a la caza de alguien que ha delatado su posición con el humo de una hoguera. En su mente aparece la imagen de Katniss y no puede evitar preocuparse de que sea ella quien ha sucumbido al frío de la noche hasta el punto de encender un fuego para calentarse. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Katniss es demasiado lista como para cometer ese error. Por mucho frío que pase, no encendería una hoguera. Antes se dejaría congelar.

Peeta echa a correr cuando ve a los profesionales acercándose corriendo a su posición, armas en mano, intercambiando instrucciones entre ellos. Sigue corriendo aunque probablemente ya hayan pasado de largo. Aunque hay algo que le dice que no lo han hecho. Por si acaso, sigue corriendo un poco más, se esconde detrás de otro árbol y pone atención a los sonidos que puedan avisarle si está solo o acompañado. Sólo oye los pájaros que comienzan a entonar las canciones de un nuevo día.

Él es muy sigiloso, por eso Peeta no le oye llegar. Y cuando por fin oye su risa, es demasiado tarde para escapar. Casi puede sentir su aliento erizándole los pelos del cuello. Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero antes de reunir el valor para darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al tributo del Distrito 2, Cato, que sujeta su espada en lo alto dispuesto a asestarle un buen tajazo que le abrirá en canal. Cato le mira, intentando recrearse lo máximo en ese momento cuando los ojos de todas sus víctimas suplican una clemencia que ninguno consigue.

–¿Cato? ¿Cato? ¿Dónde estás? –los susurros y pasos de su compañera Clove se oyen cada vez más cercanos, hasta que enfoca a los dos chicos con su linterna y al ver a Peeta una sonrisa se forma en su cara–. Oh, mira a quién tenemos aquí. Uno de los trágicos amantes. Mátalo, Cato.

Cato mira a Clove, asiente y vuelve a fijar su mirada en el tributo del Distrito 12. Peeta cierra los ojos, esperando un golpe fatal que no parece llegar nunca.

–¿A qué esperas, Cato? ¡Mátalo! –insiste Clove, elevando mucho la voz y haciendo que algunos pájaros echen a volar en dirección contraria asustados.

–Cato, espera… –le pide Peeta, intentando que su voz no refleje el miedo que siente.

–Dame una razón para que no te mate, y no lo haré.

–¿Qué? ¡Cato, por favor! ¡Mátalo ya, no muestres compasión!

Cato baja la espada, se la mete en el cinturón y se dirige hacia Clove. La agarra por los hombros y la mira fijamente.

–Clove, escúchame… El chico puede ayudarnos a encontrar a su novia. Ella es muchísimo más peligrosa, es de ella de quien deberías preocuparte.

Clove mira a Cato, resopla, asiente y se acerca a Peeta. Le pone uno de sus cuchillos en el cuello.

–¿Nos ayudarás a encontrar a tu novia?

Peeta asiente, esperando dejar de sentir el filo frío del cuchillo en su garganta. Cosa que no ocurre.

–Quiero oírte –repite Clove, presionando un poco más fuerte el cuchillo sobre la piel de Peeta y haciendo que este ahogue un grito.

–Sí, sí… Lo haré, lo haré… Os ayudaré a encontrarla.

Clove vuelve a sonreír y se guarda el cuchillo bajo la ropa.

–Bienvenido al grupo. Ahora vamos a buscar a tu novia. Yo misma me la cargaré.


End file.
